Rijksmonumentnummer 480652
HISTORISCHE TUIN- EN PARKAANLEG. Over de oudste geschiedenis van de aanleg van Kasteel Weldam is niets bekend. Vermoedelijk is het huis, waarvan de eerste vermelding uit 1389 dateert, vanouds van een omgrachting voorzien. Een deel van de huidige tuin- en parkaanleg gaat waarschijnlijk terug tot de periode omstreeks 1645 tot 1700, toen het huis ingrijpend in classicistische trant werd verbouwd en toen de twee bouwhuizen werden opgetrokken. In de laatste kwart van de 17de eeuw tijd werd het rechthoekige aan de zuidzijde door een monumentale hekpartij afgesloten voorplein aangelegd, met de korte op de as van het huis gelegen oprijlaan (aan weerszijden thans met enkele kastanjes, laatste kwart 20ste eeuw, voorzien) en de toegangsbrug over de buitengracht. Verondersteld kan worden, dat toen of in de tweede of derde kwart van de 17de eeuw ook de binnengracht werd rechtgetrokken en de rechthoekige buitengracht werd gegraven en dat de dwarsas (aan weerszijden met zomereiken beplant, thans 18de-, 19de- en 20ste-eeuws), de huidige Weldammerlaan, (deels) werd aangelegd. Wellicht dateren de op de hoofdas gelegen spiegelboogvormige uitstulpingen van de buitengracht aan de noordzijde en van de Weldammerlaan aan de zuidzijde ook uit de 17de eeuw. De situatie van de nog bestaande rechthoekige binnen- en buitengracht met het centraal op de hoofdas van de aanleg gelegen huis en het classicistisch ensemble van huis, voorplein, bouwhuizen en oprijlaan, en de haaks op de hoofdas gelegen dwarsas en de spiegelboogvormige uitstulpingen vertegenwoordigen namelijk de stilistische motieven van Hollands- classicistische tuinarchitectuur, die in de genoemde periode in de mode was. Deze bepalende nog bestaande Hollands-classicistische structuur van Weldam staat voor het eerst weergegeven op de Topografische Kaart van de Atlas Hottinger uit ca. 1787, de oudste topografische bron, waarop een aanleg van Weldam is te zien. De kaart geeft verder de structuur van de huidige binnentuin weer, waarvan kan worden aangenomen, dat deze is aangelegd bij het rechttrekken van de binnengracht en het graven van de buitengracht. Op deze kaart staat ook het rechte tracé van de Diepenheimseweg aangegeven, alsmede een rechthoekig omgrachte plaats ten westen van de Diepenheimseweg, ongeveer ter hoogte van de westgevel van het huis. Deze nog bestaande plaats, waarop een timmerwerkplaats met vier houtloodsen zijn gesitueerd (houtloodsen zijn voor de bescherming van ondergeschikte betekenis), wordt aan de oostzijde door een driedubbele gracht aan de voorzijde en rechte oprijlaan voorafgegaan. Deze grachten- aanleg, die deels al te zien is op het ontwerp van Hugo Poortman voor het Weldammer Achtervelt, kwam gereed bij zijn ontwerp voor het aangrenzende parkgedeelte rondom de Kapel. Waarvoor de oorspronkelijke aanleg van de omgrachte plaats dienst heeft gedaan is niet bekend. Alhoewel deze aanleg even ten oosten van een aan weerszijden door een wal geflankeerde Molenbeek is gesitueerd, lijkt zij niet met enige vorm van molenindustrie in verband te hebben gestaan gezien de afwezigheid van verval ter plekke. Wellicht diende de aanleg voor de exploitatie van een blekerij of katoenververij (de Molenbeek werd in ieder geval reeds in de 17de eeuw voor vrachtverkeer gebruikt, zie G.J. Schutte, Varen waar geen water is, 1981, p. 35). Voorts geeft de Hottinger-kaart ten zuiden van de Weldammerlaan een door via enkele flauwe hoeken verlopende rechte laan (de huidige deels met klinkers bestrate Poortweg, thans aan weerszijden van een deels enkele en dubbele rij beuken, linden, eiken, Amerikaanse eiken, 19de- en 20ste-eeuws, en Prins Mauritslaan, thans aan weerszijden met een enkele rij eiken en beuken, 19de- en 20ste-eeuws) omsloten terrein met afwisselend onregelmatig gevormde percelen bouw- en weilanden en bos. Mogelijk is deze onregelmatige percelering aan geografische en andere hoedanigheden toe te schrijven, die voorafgaan aan de tijd van enige architectonische vormgeving van het landschap; wellicht is er in deze tijd reeds (deels) sprake van een aanleg in landschapsstijl. Op de Topografische en Militaire kaart uit 1849 is een vergelijkbare afwisseling van agrarische- en bos-percelen ook aan de noodzijde van de Weldammerlaan waarneembaar. Wellicht ook is bij de aanleg van dit gebied een tuinarchitect betrokken geweest. In 1878 stelde de tuinarchitect C.E.A. Petzold (1815-1891) een ontwerp samen, dat betrekking had op de reeds genoemde terreinen ten noorden en ten zuiden van de Weldammerlaan, die het buitenpark van de buitenplaats vormen. In tegenstelling tot Petzold's ontwerp voor het omgrachte tuingedeelte (Huisarchief Weldam), dat waarschijnlijk nooit is uitgevoerd of dat slechts een kort bestaan was beschoren, is het ontwerp voor het omliggende gebied deels wel gerealiseerd, zo leert een onderlinge vergelijking van Petzold's ontwerp (coll. H. van der Wijck, Doorn) en de Topografische en Militaire kaarten uit 1849 en uit de jaren 1878-1881, 1885-1886. Bij de aanleg van het terrein ten noorden en ten zuiden van de Weldammerlaan is Petzold uitgegaan van de reeds bestaande percelering, het verloop van lanen en waterlopen en van bos-zones, hetgeen een werkwijze is, die typerend voor hem genoemd kan worden. Ten zuiden van de Weldammerlaan legde hij een wijdmazig patroon van slingerpaden aan, die aan de NO-zijde een bospartij (thans gemengd loof- en naaldhout) doorsnijden, die in ruime curven door en rondom een grote agrarisch benutte weide in landschapsstijl en door boszones voert en die ter hoogte van de moestuin overgaat in de Prins Mauritslaan. Waarschijnlijk moeten deze slingerpaden alsmede de Poortweg en de Prins Mauritslaan als een 'Umfahrungsweg' of rondweg geinterpreteerd worden. Dit is een regelmatig terugkerend motief in de architectuur van Petzold's ontwerpen, dat de wandelaar een kabinet van afwisselende en liefelijke gezichten beoogt voor te schotelen. Eveneens typerend voor de ontwerpen van Petzold is de aanwezigheid van boomgroepen (thans eiken en beuken), solitairen (eiken, linden en beuken) en boszones (gemengd loofhout en naaldhout), die de dieptewerking van de gezichten vergroten en die de gezichten varieren. Dit thans uit weiden en bossen bestaande deel van de aanleg ten zuiden van de Weldammerlaan staat bekend onder de toponiemen Koeweide (noorden), Ripperdaweide (centraal), Ripperdabos (centraal) en Weldammerbos (centraal en NO-zijde). Petzold ontwierp eveneens de aan de NW-zijde gelegen moestuin met rechthoekige grondslag en een afgeschuinde zijde, zoals het ontwerp laat zien. Wellicht is hij tevens de architect van de oranjerie en van de moestuinmuur geweest. Het is ook mogelijk, dat deze door de Engelse architect Samuel Weatherly zijn ontworpen. Aan de noordzijde van de Weldammerlaan heeft Petzold meer structuur aangebracht in het vrij omvangrijke gebied met bouw- en weilanden en bossen. Eenvergelijking van zijn ontwerp met de genoemde Topografische en Militaire kaarten laat zien, dat hij reeds bestaande boszones (gemengd loofhout en naaldhout, hulst, taxus en rhododendrons) ten noorden en noordoosten (toponiemen: Bruil's verdriet (noordoosten) en Weldammerbos (oosten) van het kasteel uitbreidde, zodat ze als coulissen voor een gezicht vanuit het kasteel op het erachter gelegen grote complex van wei- en bouwlanden dienst konden doen (thans dichtgegroeid). Petzold projecteerde voorts een rondweg door dit complex, ter afbakening en geleding van de hier gelegen nogal 'oeverloze' ruimte. Deze rondweg is nooit gerealiseerd. Ook de door een onregelmatige zoom omgeven weide in landschapsstijl ten westen van het kasteel, die vanaf de oprijlaan een ruim gezicht in noordelijke richting biedt (de oorspronkelijk in het weiland gelegen boerderij is al geruime tijd afgebroken), is waarschijnlijk nooit uitgevoerd op de grillige wijze die het ontwerp van Petzold voorstelt. Petzold verzorgde vermoedelijk wel de aanleg met lanen en boszones met rhododendronpartijen, taxus en vijverpartij (thans droogstaand) in landschapsstijl bij de ten noorden van het kasteel gelegen boerderij 'Bruil' (kadastraal perceel Markelo C7 nr. 3393), zo deze aanleg niet deels van oudere datum is. Ook plantte hij wellicht de verschillende solitairen en boomgroepen, ter verfraaiing en geleding van de gezichten in open gebieden (iep, zomereik, moeraseik, esdoorn, linde, fijnspar, rode en bruine beuk). Weide en bospartijen in het deel van het buitenpark ten noorden van de Weldammerlaan staan bekend onder de toponiemen de Braak (westen), Bruil's verdriet (noordoosten), Weldammerbos (oosten) en Sporksweide (oosten). (vervolg parkomschrijving) Aan het eind van de jaren '70 van de 19de eeuw, toen ook het huis na een lange tijd van verwaarlozing werd gerestaureerd en vergroot, werd een begin gemaakt met de heraanleg en vergroting van de binnentuin. De nieuwe eigenaresse Maria Cornelia barones van Heeckeren van Wassenaeren haar echtgenoot Willem Carel Philip Otto graaf van Aldenburg Bentinck en Waldeck-Limpurg laten vanaf 31 december 1877 tot in 1878 een aantal werkzaamheden verrichten met betrekking tot de "nieuwe tuin tegenover het huis". Waarschijnlijk hebben deze werkzaamheden betrekking op de op de as van het huis aan de noordzijde van de binnentuin grenzende omgrachte langwerpig rechthoekige in een spiegelboog eindigende aanleg. Hoe in deze periode deze aanleg werd ingevuld en welke veranderingen de binnentuin wellicht hebben ondergaan is niet bekend. De huidige aanleg van de door de buitengracht omsloten binnentuin dateert uit de periode 1885-1910 en is naar plannen van de Franse tuinarchitect Edouard Andre (1840-1911) en diens 'chef de bureau', de Hollandse tuinarchitect Hugo Poortman (1858-1953), tot stand gekomen (Huisarchief Weldam). Bij de realisering van deze plannen bleven nog steeds bestaande solitairen, die tot de hieraan voorafgaande aanleg behoren, zoals Hollandse linden, kruislinden, bruine beuk, treures, zomereik en moerascypres, bewaard. Als uitgangspunt voor zijn ontwerpen nam Andre de 17de-eeuwse Franse classicistische tuinkunst. Aangezien in deze tijd werd aangenomen, dat de Hollandse classicistische tuinkunst Frans in origine was, kan verondersteld worden dat aan de ontwerpen van Andre en Poortman een restauratie-gedachte ten grondslag lag. Of er enige vorm van overleg is geweest tussen de 'restauratie'-architect van het huis en Poortman of Andre is niet bekend. De bijna geheel bewaarde aanleg van de binnentuin, die de belangrijkste in zijn soort in Nederland is, vormt een der eerste in neo-formele stijl aangelegde tuinen in Nederland en is als inspiratiebron voor de neo-formele tuinkunst in Nederland van grote waarde geweest. De aanleg is opgebouwd uit een berceau (westgrens), twee aan weerszijden van de oprijlaan gesitueerde verdiepte rechthoekige parterres met in hun centrum een ronde kom met uitgeschulpte rand (zuidoost- en zuidwestzijde; de oorspronkelijke invulling met broderien is niet meer aanwezig), een 'Grand parterre' met broderien in buxus (westzijde), een doolhof van thuja-heggen (NW-zijde; in 1885 werden 1100 thuja-heggen aangekocht), een neo-formele rozentuin (NO-zijde) en verscheidene ornamentele bloemborders. De compartimenten, waarbinnen deze parterres en borders van een grote verfijning en sierlijkheid in afwerking getuigen, zijn elk een aanleg op zichzelf en vormen door hun onderlinge plaatsing een uitgewogen geheel. Poortman, die op Weldam vanaf 1887 als particulier secretaris van Graaf van Aldenburg Bentinck werd aangesteld, ontwierp in ca. 1900 de halvemaanvormige parterre in buxus ten noorden en de in buxus uitgezette naam MARY (naar de eigenaresse van het huis) ten oosten van het huis. Oorspronkelijk had Andre door middel van diverse gezichten vanuit de formele binnentuin in het buiten de gracht gelegen park in landschapsstijl een visuele relatie tussen binnentuin en buitenpark geschapen. Deze werkwijze noemde hij 'style mixte'. Poortman zette naderhand verscheidene zichtassen weer dicht, waardoor deze visuele relatie nu is verminderd. Vanuit de binnentuin zijn gezichten in oostelijke, noordoostelijke en noordwestelijke richting in het buitenpark bewaard gebleven. In het laatste decennium van de 19de eeuw maakte Poortman een ontwerp voor een aanleg op het zogenaamde Weldammer Achtervelt, die aan de westzijde van de Diepenheimse weg is gelegen (Huisarchief Weldam). Deze nog steeds bestaande aanleg bestaat uit een grote, temidden van een parkbos (gemengd loof- en naaldhout) gelegen, vijverpartij in landschapsstijl met eilandje, dat door een slingerpad wordt omgeven en in tweeën wordt gedeeld. Rond 1900 ontwierp Poortman voorts een kleine parkaanleg in landschapsstijl rond de aan de ZO- zijde van het Weldammer Achtervelt grenzende huiskapel (Huisarchief Weldam). De inrichting omvat een in curven slingerend toegangspad naar de door de architect Samuel Weatherly ontworpen kapel en verschillende beplantingspartijen met onder andere loof- en naaldbomen, coniferen, rhododendrons en gazon. Aan de ZW-zijde van de kapel is eveneens ruimte gegeven aan een drietal graven. Voorts maakte H. Poortman rond 1900 een ontwerp voor een visvijver in landschapsstijl op 'Modder'(Huisarchief Weldam), een terrein aan de oostzijde van het noordeinde van de Poortweg. Deze nog deels in structuur bewaarde aanleg is thans sterk verzand en maakt geen deel meer uit van de historische aanleg. Category:Rijksmonument